moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Bong
Evil Bong is a 2006 horror/comedy film directed by Charles Band about a group of college stoners who smoke from a sentient, malevolent bong unaware that it traps the smoker in a surreal strip-club with killer strippers and other strange creatures. The ending features an extended cameo by Tommy Chong, of Cheech & Chong fame. Brandi Cunningham from VH1's Rock of Love with Bret Michaels and Bill Moseley of The Devil's Rejects also make appearances in the film. It was followed by two sequels, Evil Bong 2: King Bong, and Evil Bong 3D: The Wrath of Bong and the crossover film Gingerdead Man vs. Evil Bong. Plot Nerdy college student Alistair McDowell (David Weidoff) moves in with law school drop-out Larnell (John Patrick Jordan), typical "surfer-stoner" Bachman (Mitch Eakins) and former baseball player Brett (Brian Lloyd). During Alistair's stay, Larnell sees an ad for a large bong, in which the previous owner claims it was "possessed". After receiving the bong and taking a couple of hits (with the exception of Alister, who doesn't smoke), Brett introduces Alister to his girlfriend Luann (Robin Sydney) and her friend Janet (Kristyn Green), who Alister develops a crush for. Later that night, Bachman wakes up in a strip club where he meets Ooga Booga and Ivan Burroughs. He's introduced by one of the strippers (Kristen Cladwell) who has skull heads on the cups of her bra. When he comes near the bra, the skull heads start biting him in the neck and he bleeds to death. The next morning, the other roommates find Bachman dead on the couch. Alistair tells to them that it's probably from the weed that came with the bong. Larnell also notices that the bong has changed. The trio then hide his body underneath a pile of trash in the basement, after nearly getting caught by Larnell's paralyzed-but-wealthy grandfather, Cyril (Jacob Witkin), who came by to tell Larnell that he just got remarried. Later on, the bong (voiced by Michele Mais) starts speaking to Larnell (to Larnell only, no one else hears) and tempts him to take a hit out of her. After doing so, he ends being in the same strip club as before. Here he sees Bachman (who seems to be fine), the Gingerdead Man, and his grandfather. Eventually a stripper gives Larnell a lap dance, and he's killed in a similar way that Bachman was killed. Back in the real world, Luann and Janet come over to play Trivial Pursuit. After playing the game, the group (again with the exception of Alister) take a hit from the bong. After Brett and Luann pass out, they wake up in the same strip club and they're greeted by Jack Attack, and Luann is taken away by the bouncer. Brett is then treated by another stripper (Brandi Cunningham), who happens to be Brett's ex-girlfriend Carla Brewster. She eventually uses her lip-cupped bra to bite off Brett's genitals, killing him. Meanwhile, when Alistair starts figuring out what's going on, Janet falls prey to the bong and passes out. A man named Jimbo Leary (Tommy Chong) randomly enters the room and proclaims that the bong is his. He also explains that the bong (named Eebee) has a voodoo curse on it and that once you take enough hits from it, it brings you to the "Bong World" (the strip club) and kills you. In order to save Janet, Alistair takes a hit from the bong and is instantly sent to the bong world. Meanwhile, Jimbo tries destroying the bong with a hammer, chainsaw, and (resorting to drastic measures) a bomb. Eebee unleashes marijuana smoke from her bong, causing Jimbo to inhale and pass out. Meanwhile in the Bong World, Eebee forces the strippers to seduce Alistair, but he breaks them off. During his search, he bumps into Jack Deth. Once he finds a stoned Janet, Eebee reveals her motives: to control the world by turning everyone into stoners by turning the air into pot smoke and the oceans into bong water. They take "vitamins" (that Jimbo gave them) to make them sober again. Jimbo, who has just got sucked into the bong world, tells them to go ahead and escape while he takes care of Eebee. Jimbo comes up to Eebee and shows Eebee the time bomb now strapped to his chest. Jimbo activates the bomb and blows up Eebee and apparently Jimbo himself. Back in the real world, Alistair and Janet wake up, with Larnell, Brett, Luann, and Bachman coming back to life. Jimbo, however, has been killed, along with the bong, which is now shattered into pieces. Alistair and Janet remembers what had happened previously in the Bong World, but the rest of the group doesn't seem to remember right away. The last scene shows that Jimbo is now the king of the Bong World. His first rule of business is to have fun with the last of his Hot Wheels with the strippers. During the end credits, Eebee's voice can be heard, saying that she comes back as the...KING BONG! Cast *David Weidoff as Alistair McDowell *John Patrick Jordan as Larnell *Mitch Eakins as Bachman *Brian Lloyd as Brett *Robin Sydney as Luann *Kristyn Green as Janet *Tommy Chong as Jimbo Leary *Michelle Mais as Eebee (voice) *Jacob Witkin as Cyril Cornwallis *Phil Fondacaro as Ivan Burroughs *Tim Thomerson as Jack Deth *Bill Moseley as Bong World Patron *Brandi Cunningham as Carla Brewster *Dana Danes as Bong World Dancer *Gina-Raye Carter as Bong World Dancer *Sonny Carl Davis as Delivery Man *Sylvester "Bear" Terkay as Bouncer *Dale Dymkoski as Male Dancer *Mae LaBorde as Rosemary Cornwallis *John Carl Buechler as Gingerdead Man (puppeteer/voice) Soundtrack Rare for a direct to DVD film, an associated soundtrack is available on Lakeshore Records and features music from Twiztid, Insane Clown Posse, Sen Dog (from Cypress Hill), and Volume 10 ("Pistol Grip Pump"). It also has music from the film's composers, District 78, and two tracks from music group the Kottonmouth Kings. Category:2006 films Category:Horror Category:Horror films Category:American horror films Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:Horror comedy films Category:2000s horror comedy films Category:Films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2000s horror films